


Half-Brother of Aries Shion

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Half-Brother of Aries Shion [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Holy war, Mentions of Primordial Gods, Overpowered Pegasus Tenma by Athena's Orders, Pegasus Tenma and Aries Shion are brothers, Tenma Trained by Gold Saints, mentions of Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What if Tenma and Shion had the same mother, a Lemurian pureblood woman named Tselha? If Yōma took Tselha & Tenma to Germany while making Pope Sage, Hakurei, and 3-year-old Shion believe them to be dead? If everyone found out the truth?
Relationships: Alone & Pegasus Tenma | Hades & Pegasus Tenma, Altar Hakurei & Crane Yuzuriha, Alter Hakurei & Aries Shion, Alter Hakurei & Pegasus Tenma, Alter Hakurei & Pope Sage, Aquarius Dégel & Pegasus Tenma, Aquarius Dégel & Scorpio Kardia, Aquarius Dégel/Seraphina, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Cancer Manigoldo & Pegasus Tenma, Cancer Manigoldo & Pisces Albafica, Cancer Manigoldo & Pope Sage, Capricorn El Cid & Pegasus Tenma, Capricorn El Cid & Sagittarius Sisyphus, Crane Yuzuriha & Pegasus Tenma, Crane Yuzuriha/Unicorn Yato, Gemini Aspros & Gemini Defteros, Gemini Aspros & Pegasus Tenma, Gemini Defteros & Pegasus Tenma, Gemini Defteros & Virgo Asmita, Leo Ilias & Leo Regulus, Leo Ilias & Sagittarius Sisyphus, Leo Regulus & Sagittarius Sisyphus, Pegasus Tenma & Aries Shion, Pegasus Tenma & Leo Regulus, Pegasus Tenma & Libra Dohko, Pegasus Tenma & Unicorn Yato, Pisces Albafica & Agasha, Pisces Albafica & Pegasus Tenma, Pope Sage & Pegasus Tenma, Sagittarius Sisyphus & Pegasus Tenma, Sasha & Pegasus Tenma | Athena & Pegasus Tenma, Scorpio Kardia & Pegasus Tenma, Taurus Aldebaran & Pegasus Tenma, Virgo Asmita & Pegasus Tenma
Series: Half-Brother of Aries Shion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Half-Brother of Aries Shion

~*Tenma’s P.O.V.*~

Standing inside the arena wearing the Pegasus Cloth I just won; the Pope continued, “Pegasus Tenma, Athena has chosen you to be trained by the gold Saints. Come to my chamber in a hour, your teachers will meet you there.

\--------------------------------TIME SKIP--------------------------------

Walking up the path towards the 12 temples, I heard a loud commotion to my left. The deciding to check it out, I saw Sasha being attacked by a specter. Flashing between them, I struck the specter in the chest with my Pegasus Ryū Sei Ken sending him flying. “Tenma!” Turning to face Sasha; I asked her, “hey Sasha, you ok?” “I’m fine.” “Good. Wait by the stairs and I’ll take you up.” Watching as she did; I turned my attention back to the intruder. “You bastard, how dare you interfere! I am the Terrestrial Hidden Star, Worm Raimi! Worm’s bind!” Letting him wrap his tentacles around me; I flared my Cosmo to its full strength, destroying his tentacles as he backed up in terror. “Pegasus Ryū Sei Ken!”

~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~

While Tenma flared his Cosmo to full strength; Pope Sage, Hakurei, and the gold saints were waiting for him when they sensed and heard a commotion. Rushing outside; they watched an equal parts astonishment, worry, and pride as Tenma used a high-powered Pegasus Ryū Sei Ken to knock back the specter. Before the specter had a chance to regain his footing, Tenma did a cosmo-powered jump high into the air before crashing down onto him with Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Kiseki; killing Raimi instantly. Shocked that a newly promoted bronze saint won so easily, they continued watching as Tenma ran back to Athena (who they just realized was there as well as who the specter’s true target was). Grabbing Sasha, Tenma teleported inside the Popes Chamber where the meeting was just as his unknown audience came inside.


End file.
